hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hamburger Street
Hamburger Street (ハンバーガー・ストリート) is the second image song for the character America in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi, in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= U・S・A Oh Yeah! なんかかっこいいだろ　get it on H・B・G Oh Yeah! 世界のstandardさ　going on アメリカ地図しかもってなーい 怖いのみると眠れなーい CuteでFightなナイスGuy!? U・S・A Here we go! U・F・O Oh Yeah! 俺のBest Friendさっ　「トニー!!」 UMA Oh Yeah! 未確認ほどWakuwaku Dream on 食後のアイスも欠かせなーい 空気はぜんぜん読んでなーい　なは～ BigとMany　当たり前☆ GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER! 陽気な時は　HAMBURGER 病気の時も　HAMBURGER 額に乗せたら　一発で元気になるぞ HAMBURGER STREET 俺がこの世界のヒーローさ！ HAMBURGER STREET 行くぞ正義のためなら　Yeah! HAMBURGER STREET 援護は頼むよ　Boys & Girls HAMBURGER STREET 反対意見は認めないぞ　HA HA! ドルッフゥー R・E・D HYA HO! もちろんレッド　俺の色 Because U・S・A Oh yeah! 他の国が仕切りだと Power down COOLに変身欠かせなーい 作った後は考えなーい　なは～ メタボ言われても気にしナーイ GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER！ 一人の時は　HAMBURGER 会議の時も　HAMBURGER 味付け毎日　変えてるから飽きないんだぞ HAMBURGER STREET 俺がこの会議のリーダーさ！ HAMBURGER STREET スーパーサイズな作戦　Yeah! HAMBURGER STREET パーティー気分で　Boys & Girls HAMBURGER STREET イギリスの批判は受け付けないぞ バンズを世界に例えたら チーズ・レタス・トマトにオニオン ケチャップ・ピクルス・マスタード 色んな国が挟まれて そこへ主役が登場さ みんな大好きハンバーグ それがこの俺Americaさ 「HERO BURGER 絶賛発売中でゲイツ!!」 HAMBURGER STREET 俺がこの世界のヒーローさ！ HAMBURGER STREET 行くぞ正義のためなら HAMBURGER STREET 援護は頼むよ　Boys & Girls HAMBURGER STREET 反対意見は認めないぞ　HA HA HA HA... ドルッフゥー |-| Romaji= "Hey you guys! Nufufu! Minna no hiiroo, Amerika dazo! HAHA! All right! Let’s go to the HANBAAGAA SUTORITOOO!" Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaagaa Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaagaa U・S・A　Oh Yeah! Nanka kakkoii daro　Get it on H・B・G　Oh Yeah! Sekai no standard sa　Going on Amerika chizu shika mottena~i Kowai no miru to nemurena~i Cute de Fight na naisu Guy!? U・S・A　Here we go! Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaaga Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaaga U・F・O　Oh Yeah! Ore no Best Friend sa! “Tony!” U・M・A　Oh Yeah! Mikakunin hodo Wakuwaku　Dream on Shokugo no aisu mo kakasena~i Kuuki wa zenzen yondena~i　Naha ☆ Big to Many atarimae ☆ GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER! Youki na toki wa HANBAAGAA! (and shake-shake!) Byouki no toki mo HANBAAGAA! (and french fries!) Hitai ni nosetara　Ippatsu de genki ni naru zo "Tokoro de Hey boy!　Kazze'tte nandai? Pojitibu is tottemo GUREITO, GUREITO, GUREITO!" HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Ore ga kono seikai no hiiroo sa! HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Ikuzo seigi no tame nara　Yeah! HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Engo wa tanomu yo　Boys & Girls HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Hantai iken wa mitomenai zo　HA! Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaagaa (HA!　Dorufuu~!) Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaagaa R・E・D HYA HO! Mochiron reddo ore no iro　Because U・S・A Oh Yeah! Hoka no kuni ga shikiri da to　Power down COOL ni henshin kakasena~i Tsukutta ato wa kangaena~i　Naha ☆ Metabo iwarete mo kinishina~i GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER! Hitori no toki wa HANBAAGAA　(and shake-shake!) Kaigi no toki mo HANBAAGAA　(Itadakima~su!) Ajitsuke mainichi kaeterukara akinaindazo Tokoro de hey Girl! Doushitara yaserareru'ndai!? Tsuuhan is tottemo GUREITO, GUREITO, GUREITOOO! HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Ore ga kono kaigi no riidaa sa! HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Suupaa saizu na sakusen　Yeah! HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Paatii kibun de　Boys & Girls HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Igirisu no hihan wa uketsukenai zo Banzu wo sekai ni tatoeru nara (Datte kimi wa baka dakara na) Chiizu・Retasu・Tomato ni onion Kechappu・Pikurusu・Masutaado Iron'na kuni ga hasamarete Soko e shuyaku ga toujou sa Minna daisuki hanbaagu Sore ga kono ore America sa “Hiiroo baagaa zessan hatsubai chuu de geitsu!” HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Ore ga kono sekai no hiiroo sa HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Ikuzo seigi no tame nara HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Engo wa tanomu yo　Boys & Girls HANBAAGAA SUTORITO! Hantai iken wa mitomenai zo　 NA HA HA HA… Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaagaa (HA HA HA…　Dorufuu~!) Ki~mi~mo~ hanbaagaa Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Arigatou, ore no tame ni arigatou! Ato no koto wa tanondazo, Hiiroo wa isogashii 'ndazo~! |-| English= Hey you guys! Nufufu! It’s America, everybody’s hero! HAHA! All right! Let’s go to the Hamburger Street! Gimme more Hamburger~ Gimme more Hamburger~ U・S・A OH YEAH! Kinda cool, isn’t it? Get it on H・B・G Oh Yeah! It’s the world standard going on Only have a map of the United States Can’t sleep after watching anything scary A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy?! U・S・A　HERE WE GO! Gimme more hamburger Gimme more hamburger U・F・O　OH YEAH! He’s my best friend, “Tony!” U・M・A OH YEAH! The more unidentified, the better DREAM ON Can’t go without ice cream for dessert I don’t read the mood at all　NA HA! ☆ Big and many are considered normal ☆ Give me more hamburger! When you’re cheerful hamburger(and shake-shake) Even when you’re sick hamburger (and French fries) If you put it on your forehead, you’ll be better in no time By the way, hey boy! What’s a cold? Being positive is very GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! Hamburger Street I am the hero of this world! Hamburger Street Let’s go, if it’s for justice　Yeah! Hamburger Street I’m counting on your support　Boy & Girls Hamburger Street I won’t accept any objections　HA! You~ too~ Hamburger~ (HA! Dorufuu~) You~ too~ Hamburger~ R・E・D　HYA HO! Of course red is my color, because U・S・A　OH YEAH! When another country is taking charge, power down Transformation is essential for being cool I don’t think about what will happen after something is made　NA HA! ☆ Don’t care even if someone calls me fat Give me more hamburger! When you're alone hamburger(and shake-shake) Even during a conference　hamburger(Bon Appétit!) Every day, I change the seasoning so I don’t grow tired of it By the way,　hey girl! How do I lose weight!? Online shopping is very Great, great, great! Hamburger Street I am the leader of this conference! Hamburger Street A plan that’s super sized　Yeah! Hamburger Street Feels like we’re partying　Boy & Girls Hamburger Street I won’t accept any criticisms from England If we were to compare the world to hamburger buns (Because you’re stupid) Cheese・Lettuce・Tomatoes and onions Ketchup・Pickles・Mustard Many different countries would be sandwiched together And then the main attraction appears The hamburger patty that everybody loves That would be me, AMERICA “The Hero Burger is selling with rave reviews!” Hamburger Street I am the hero of this world! Hamburger Street Let’s go, if it’s for justice　YEAH! Hamburger Street I’m counting on your support, boys & girls Hamburger Street I won’t accept any objections　NA HA HA HA… Gimme more hamburger (HA HA HA… Dorufuu~!) Gimme more hamburger YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Thank you, thank you all for supporting me! I’m leaving the rest up to you, Since a hero has many things that keeps him busy! Album This song was released on November 24, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.6- USA, and it is the second track. Also on the album is W・D・C ~World Dancing~. This song is also the twelfth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music